The Reason of a Lie
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: "Hinata mengakulah pada kami!"/"Sejak kapan kau bertemu Sasuke-kun?"/Awal dari kehidupan Atarashii Uchiha Ichizoku/#SHBF5 - Prompt : Fanon/Apa ini sekuel?/Tinggalkan jejak plis...


"Hinata, mengakulah pada kami!"

"Iya?"

"Sejak kapan kau bertemu Sasuke _-kun?_ "

" _Eh?"_

.

.

 _ **Chara**_ _ **Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Saya datang lagi bawa fict buat event**_

 _ **#SHBF5 – Prompt : Fanon**_

 _ **Apa ini sekuel? Mungkin iya ^_^**_

 _ ****No Bash char...**_

 _ **Yosh, Uzumaki NaMa mempersembahkan...**_

" _ **The Reason of a Lie"**_

.

.

Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat telah usai beberapa bulan lalu. Kegiatan para penduduk dan ninja juga tak jauh-jauh dari usaha me- _renovasi_ wilayah desa dan sekitarnya. Hari ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi para _shinobi_ dan _kunoichi_ untuk mengisi waktu luang dengan mengadakan reuni bersama di sebuah warung lesehan.

Anggota _rookie 11_ berkumpul dengan posisi Neji yang tergantikan Sai. Mereka duduk dan terbagi menjadi 3 meja. Sekat yang memisahkan diantara meja, mereka pindahkan agar tidak menghalangi saat berbicara. Beberapa hidangan berupa makanan dan minuman sudah tersedia di masing-maisng meja. Ada yang masih utuh dan ada yang sudah tersentuh, dilihat dari berkurangnya porsi.

Gelak tawa menghiasi ketiga meja itu. Keramaian membahana hingga ke luar warung. Anehnya, para pengunjung lain menolak untuk menegur. Mereka tidak sedikitpun merasa terganggu dengan ulah para ninja-ninja muda itu.

Namun secara tiba-tiba, atmosfir keceriaan di sekitar mereka berganti menjadi ketegangan tatkala Sakura secara sepihak mengungkit ketidakpulangan Sasuke pasca melakukan pertarungan Hidup dan Mati bersama Naruto.

Memang, sedari awal hanya Sakura yang terlihat tidak menikmati reuni mereka. Bahkan saat semuanya mengumandangkan tawa, dia hanya menyunggingkan sedikit senyum dengan mata yang terus fokus pada satu sosok. Tangan kiri menopang dagu, sedang tangan kanan memainkan sendok sebuah sup sudah menjadi bukti kebosanan Sakura.

"Sejak kapan kau bertemu Sasuke _-kun?_ "

Semua anggota _rookie_ terdiam. Objek yang mendapat pertanyaan itupun juga terdiam, tak mampu menjawab. Berpuluh-puluh pertanyaan bermain di otaknya _. Kenapa secara tiba-tiba iryo-nin itu melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu?_ Dan yang paling menonjol dari semua pertanyaan adalah, _Bagaimana Sakura bisa tahu?_

"Aku tahu kau sering bertemu Sasuke _-kun_ "

"..."

"Setiap bulan saat hari purnama kalian bertemu di _Shi no mori_ , hutan terlarang tempat kita ujian _chuunin_ dulu. Kalian berlatih bersama sampai salah satu dari kalian kelelahan. Bahkan beberapa bulan terakhir aku melihat kalian sedang melakukan perjanjian. Perjanjian yang melibatkan-"

"Sakura, apa yang kau katakan?!" Shikamaru memotong pembicaraan sang _kunoichi_ dengan sedikit bentakan. Dahinya mengernyit tanda tak mengerti. Dia merasa bahwa sahabat Ino itu sedang berhalusinasi.

"Apa yang ku katakan?" Sakura menegakkan tubuhnya. Pandangannya menyeluruh melihat semua temannya, "Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa, Hinata adalah perempuan MUNAFIK!"

"..."

"Dia menyembunyikan kebenaran. Dia tak menceritakan informasi tentang Sasuke _-kun_ kepada kita. Saat kita tertatih mencari keberadaan Sasuke _-kun_ , dia hanya diam. Pura-pura membantu dan bertingkah tidak tahu apa-apa. Padahal dia hafal betul dimana Sasuke- _kun_ tinggal, bagaimana rupa Sasuke _-kun_ , bagaimana perubahan Sasuke _-kun_ selama tak berada di Konoha. Kita bertemu Sasuke _-kun_ setelah 3 tahun, tapi dia sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke _-kun_ jauh sebelum itu. Dia tak menceritakannya. Hinata tak menceritakan APAPUN!"

Sakura terengah. Napasnya _ngos-ngosan_ setelah berbicara panjang lebar, apalagi dengan posisinya yang entah sejak kapan sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Pandangannya masih belum menurunkan ketajamannya. Amarah jelas terlihat di kedua _emerald-_ nya. Sayangnya, bayangan yang terpantul disana hanya satu sosok. Hinata.

"Kenapa kau diam? Ingin menyangkal? Lakukanlah! Dan ku pastikan kau takkan mengelak lagi setelah melihat ini" tangan kirinya mengeluarkan sebuah benda panjang dari balik baju ninja-nya. Menunjukkan kepada teman-temannya seraya membuka sarung benda yang dikeluarkannya. Sebuah pedang.

"Ini adalah _kusanagi_ milik Sasuke _-kun_. Aku menemukannya di _Shi no mori_ saat mencari beberapa tanaman medis tiga bulan lalu. Dan ini..." Sakura menunjukkan sebuah _Hitae ate_ berlambang Konoha, "Ini adalah milikmu _kan_ Hyuuga Hinata- _san_?"

Hinata terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk sejak Sakura memojokkannya dengan penjelasan panjang lebar tadi. Ingin rasanya dia memberi penyangkalan, menjelaskan bahwa apa yang dituduhkan Sakura adalah salah. Dia tak ingin dituduh sebagai orang yang berpura-pura. Dia ingin semua tahu bahwa semua yang dilakukannya adalah sebuah usaha menepati janji.

Namun tak bisa. Dia tak sanggup mengungkapkan kejujuran. Janji yang membelenggunya adalah penghalang bagi mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Masih tak mau membuka mulut?" Sakura mendengus, "Berarti aku benar. Kau memang pembohong!"

"Hinata tak mungkin melakukan sesuatu dengan sia-sia" suara seseorang menyela.

"..."

"Hinata pasti melakukannya karena sebuah alasan" lanjutnya.

" _Heh,_ kau membelanya?" Sakura meremehkan.

"Aku tidak membela. Aku tahu sikap Hinata seperti apa. Dia pasti melakukannya karena merasa itu adalah yang terbaik"

"Sejak kapan kau peduli pada Hinata? Sejak kapan kau tahu Hinata memiliki sifat seperti itu?"

"Dia temanku Sakura- _chan_ " seseorang yang ternyata adalah Naruto itu menyentak pelan, "Hinata adalah teman kita yang paling baik. Dia tak pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa alasan yang kuat" Naruto menoleh pada Hinata yang menunduk, diikuti yang lain.

"Kalian benar" semua orang tersentak, "Hinata melakukan itu karena sebuah alasan"

"Sa-sasuke..." semua temannya memanggil nama itu dengan nada tidak percaya. Kecuali dua _kunoichi_ yang sedang terlibat perseteruan.

Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan berada di sekitar mereka mendekat ke meja Hinata. Kemudian tangannya merogoh sesuatu di balik bajunya yang ternyata sebuah gulungan tersegel. Dia melemparkannya pada Naruto yang dengan sigap menangkapnya. Naruto yang menerima itu, membolak-balikkan gulungan dan melihatnya dengan bingung.

"Hinata berjanji untuk tidak menceritakan apapun tentangku kepada orang lain, termasuk kalian" Sasuke duduk di sebelah Hinata. Matanya memperhatikan seksama sang _kunoichi_ yang terus menundukkan kepalanya itu.

"Lantas, ini apa?" Naruto mengangkat gulungan yang dipegangnya.

"Bukti" melihat kernyitan di wajah teman-temannya, dia lekas melanjutkan, "Bukti bahwa kami sah menjadi sebuah keluarga. Aku dan Hinata sudah menikah beberapa bulan lalu"

Semua mata melotot memandang pasangan _shinobi-kunoichi_ itu. Sakura pun juga memiliki reaksi yang sama. Tangannya terkepal erat seakan menahan emosi.

"Jadi, tak ada alasan bagi siapapun untuk melarang Hinata bertemu denganku. Satu pemberitahuan lagi, aku sudah resmi menjadi _shinobi_ Konoha. Aku dan Hinata akan tinggal seatap"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sasuke berdiri dengan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam pergelangan kanan Hinata. Dia menatap tajam semua teman-temannya seraya menuntun Hinata keluar dari warung lesehan itu.

Sebelum mencapai pintu, keduanya berhenti. Sasuke lantas bersuara, "Datanglah ke pesta pernikahan kami, tiga hari lagi" setelahnya, dia melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa melakukan itu?"

"Sudahlah _hime,_ itu sudah empat tahun yang lalu"

"Tapi Sakura- _san_ masih..."

"Jangan pedulikan dia" Sasuke bangkit dari baringannya. Merasa salah dengan kalimatnya, dia lantas mengoreksi, "Maksudku, dia sudah memaafkanmu sejak pesta pernikahan kita. Buktinya, dia datang saat hari bahagia kita"

"Tapi Sakura- _san_ pergi setelah itu. Ku dengar, dia meminta misi dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama kepada _Godaime-sama_ "

"Semua orang membutuhkan waktu untuk memaafkan, kau tahu itu _kan?_ Mungkin dia hanya ingin menenangkan diri" Sasuke mengelus rambut istrinya yang terurai. Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di atas kasur dengan posisi duduk saling berhadapan.

"Tapi, Sakura _-san_ bahkan tak kembali sampai sekarang"

"Jelas saja dia tak kembali. Dia sedang bahagia bersama suaminya di _Iwagakure_. Kita menghadiri pernikahannya ingat?" Sasuke masih merespon istrinya dengan sabar.

"Iya. Tapi-..."

"Sudah" Sasuke membungkam istrinya dengan meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Hinata, "Terlalu banyak tapi. Aku bingung untuk menjawab"

"..."

"Sekarang yang terpenting..." Sasuke menarik sang istri untuk berbaring, "Kita tidur dan memimpikan hal indah. Tak ada waktu untuk memikirkan orang lain. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah keluarga kita, Uchiha. Aku ingin segera membangkitkan klan"

 _ **Blush**_

Hinata merona mendengar pernyataan Sasuke yang terakhir. Belum lagi kecupan yang diberikan Sasuke di puncak kepalanya. Rasa bimbang dan bersalah terhadap Sakura menguap setelah mendapat penenang dari suaminya. Dia merasa bersyukur karena memilih mencintai sang kepala klan Uchiha yang baru.

" _Oyasumi, hime_ " Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Hinata.

" _Oyasuminasai,_ Sasuke- _kun_ " kepalanya dia sandarkan dengan nyaman di bidang Sasuke. Kelopaknya menutup, menyembunyikan _amethyst_ yang sejak tadi ingin menangis karena perasaan bersalah yang bersarang sejak beberapa tahun lalu.

Suaminya benar, yang dia butuhkan adalah tidur dan melupakan semua hal yang mengganggunya. Seharusnya dia sadar bahwa perasaan bersalah pada Sakura yang dirasakannya hingga saat ini adalah kesalahan. Dia sepenuhnya ingat saat Sakura mengungkapkan maafnya saat pesta pernikahan. Mata _emerald_ temannya itu menyiratkan sebuah perasaan bersalah yang tulus. Sakura meminta maaf padanya dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Jadi, apa yang perlu dipikirkannya lagi? Sakura pasti sudah bahagia dengan keluarga kecilnya. Dia tak mungkin mengungkit masa lalu tentang ketidakpulangan Sasuke sementara Sasuke sudah kembali mengabdi pada Konoha.

Iya, dia harus yakin bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Semua baik pada waktunya.

.

.

.

"Ma.. ma... ma..."

"Ayo, suapan terakhir. _A a a.. aem"_

Hinata sedang menyuapi anaknya yang merangkak tak karuan. Umurnya baru 7 bulan, jadi tingkah aktifnya tak mampu dihentikan. Kegiatan Hinata semakin sulit dengan perutnya yang agak membuncit. Dirinya tengah hamil 4 bulan.

"Ma...ma..."

Sanada, putra sulung keluarga Uchiha itu telah menyelesaikan makan malamnya. Tangan kirinya menggenggam sebuah bola karet, sedang tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah biskuit susu yang meninggalkan remahan di lantai. Sepertinya setelah memakan bubur, tak membuat sang batita merasa kenyang.

Hinata meninggalkan anaknya seorang diri di ruang tamu. Dia menuju dapur, kemudian mencuci peralatan makan yang kotor. Setelahnya, dia mengambil segelas air putih kemudian meminumnya hingga tandas. Derita orang hamil seperti dirinya adalah mudah lelah.

" _Kuchi kuchi kuchi..._ "

Hinata tersenyum melihat sang suami yang sedang duduk memangku anaknya. Mencoba menghibur Sanada dengan sebuah boneka lucu berbentuk harimau.

" _Okaeri,_ Sasuke- _kun_ "

" _Tadaima..."_ Sasuke tersenyum melihat sang istri yang mendekat dengan senyum lembutnya. Dia menarik lengan istrinya kemudian menundukkan kepala sang istri agar bisa diraihnya. Dia mencium kening sang istri cukup lama.

"Ma...ma...ma..." Sanada melemparkan remahan roti di kepala sang ayah. Sasuke yang menyadarinya hanya membeku dan menghela napas pasrah. Sebenarnya kesal juga, karena dirinya yang memiliki kemalasan untuk keramas pada malam hari. Belum lagi Hinata yang terkikik geli melihatnya menderita. _Awas saja!_

"Baiklah... Karena _tousama_ harus mandi, Sanada harus tidur sekarang" Hinata mengambil alih Sanada dan menggendongnya. Sebelum masuk kamar menidurkan sang anak, dia pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tangan dan kaki sang anak yang kotor kemudian mengeringkannya dengan handuk. Langkahnya santai hingga sampai ke kamar anaknya.

Melihat itu Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya berat. Mau tidak mau, dia harus keramas kalau tak ingin tidurnya tak nyenyak nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

"Lelah sekali..."

" _Hm.._ Sasuke- _kun_ ingin dipijat?"

Hinata mendekat ke ranjang sesaat setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan Sasuke. Dia tersenyum saat mendengar suaminya menggumam di tempat tidur.

"Aku baru tahu Sasuke _-kun_ bisa mengeluh" tangannya meraih pundak sang suami yang sudah tengkurap sejak dia menawarkan pijatan.

"..."

"Kalau tidur aku tak mau memijatnya lagi _loh!_ "

" _Hn_ " Hinata menahan tawanya mendengar gumaman Sasuke. Merasa berhasil mengerjai Sasuke.

Tak lama setelahnya, Hinata mendengar dengkuran halus pasien pijatnya. Lagi lagi dia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman tanpa menghentikan pijatannya.

" _Oyasuminasai, anata~_ "

.

.

.

.

 _ **O-Wa-Ri**_

 _ **.**_

 _Sejujurnya saya agak sedih pas bikin ff ini. Saya merasa gagal karena gak mampu buat ff yang ending se-ending-endingnya, huhu T.T_

 _Tapi tenang... kalo yang ini, saya emang berniat bikin skuelnya :D ada yang bakal nunggu gak ya kira-kira? #ngarep_

 _Apa ini sudah ada romance? Gomen... kalo belum ada, saya benar-benar masih belajar..._

 _Arigatou buat yang sudah review di ff saya sebelumnya TD (Tsuki, Daisuki) sudah saya balas satu persatu kan? :D_

 _Dan yang buat fave :_ _ **CallistaLia, Euiko Katayanagi, Green Oshu, HNisa Sahina, Linevy Hime-chan, NurmalaPrieska, Nurul851, eirene . sicaloverss, hikarisyifaa, hyacinth uchiha, lighning69, santi revinty, uchihaxhinata, umairalia332**_

 _Arigatou minna-san... Saya merasa didukung loh atas segala bentuk jejak minna-san di ff saya.._

 _Kalo yang ini, adakah yang berkenan meninggalkan jejak? ^_^_


End file.
